Rachel's secret
by praticallyperfectpoppins
Summary: A quick one-shot about Rachel's past and the person who manages to help her. Mentions of Melissa and Eddie. Reviews would be great :)


**This is a really quick thing that came to me. I love both of these characters and I really wanted them to meet so I hope it's okay. Reviews would be amazing :)**

Amanda Fenshaw placed her hands over her ears as if that would stop it. The noise was deafening to her but she couldn't make it stop. A part of her was glad that Melissa wasn't in so she didn't have to witness this but another was upset that no one would be with her.

Since their mother had died, their father had become a frequent drinker. Now that Amanda was a young teenager, she didn't always hold her tongue when talking to him. He was down in the kitchen, smashing all of the plates around the room. At first he had aimed one at her but missed, leaving her to race up the stairs and lock the door. She knew that as soon as he had finished, he would be outside her door, threatening to hurt her as he always did.

It wasn't as if she had any friends to go to or any family. All she wanted was some help. The smashing downstairs stopped and Amanda felt her breath hitch. He was coming. She scrambled up and to the window as if she could get out but she knew she wouldn't be able to. He had blocked it shut to keep her from leaving.

"Please, please, please," she whispered to herself, a sob escaping her.

Then the window opened. Amanda couldn't believe her luck. That turned to fear when she saw a figure floating towards her. She stumbled backwards, falling onto the side of her bed. The window seemed to open even wider to let the person in so they could come to stand in the room. Amanda felt her mouth open in shock.

"Kindly close your mouth, Amanda. You are not a codfish."

The woman stood there, perfectly poised with her foot tapping the floorboards. She looked like a porcelain doll.  
"Oh my God!"  
"And none of that, please."  
Heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs, getting closer and closer. A whimper left her throat. The woman glanced towards the door, a frown etching her features. She glanced back at Amanda, her face showing her worry.

"If you would come along, Amanda," she ordered, gesturing towards the door.

Even with a stranger, Amanda didn't need telling twice. She got up, towards the window.

"Just jump out," the woman told her.

"What?" Amanda spun round. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," the woman encouraged, "I am asking you to trust me."

Amanda did. She jumped, feeling her breath stop as she landed slowly onto the ground. The woman came down beside her with an umbrella to slow her journey to the ground.

"If you would take my hand, please," she instructed.

Amanda did. Her back garden slowly melted away to a side alley in the middle of Manchester.

"Woah," she murmured, going out into the city centre.

The woman followed closely behind. Amanda turned to her, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you, whoever you are."

"Mary Poppins should suffice."

"Thanks, Mary."

"Poppins."

"You're really uptight about that, huh?"

Mary sniffed, looking around her. Amanda noticed for the first time that she was dressed pretty oddly. She had a floor length skirt on, a dark blue coat, black bowler hat with flowers and her umbrella had a parrot at the end of the handle.

"Do you always dress like that?" she asked.

Mary raised her nose in the air as if offended by the very thought.

"I dress practically," she told her, "And sensibly."

"You could say that," laughed Amanda.

A short silence followed where Mary was looking from one building to another.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea?" Mary asked, noticing a small café.

"Sure," Amanda shrugged, "But I prefer coffee."

But Mary had already set off towards the café, Amanda hurrying behind.

"Spit spot."

Once they settled themselves down, Mary explained what she had been doing in Amanda's house.

"I am a nanny."

"I don't need one."

"I beg to differ. You see, I help fix families and you and Melissa are in desperate need of my help."

"How do you know our names?"

"I just can so would you be kind enough to stop interrupting me?"

"Sorry."

Mary pursed her lips, taking a sip from her cup of tea. Amanda had a steaming mug of coffee, which Mary had sniffed at in disgust.

"How vulgar," she had whispered.

She said nothing more on the subject.

"I can help you, if you would accept me."

Amanda didn't need to think about it. This woman, who wore ridiculous clothes for the 90's and smelt of gingerbread, was offering her something that no one else ever had. A chance. She was going to take it, for her sake and Melissa's.

And Mary Poppins did give her a chance. She helped her through school, through Amanda's sordid year after and the making of Rachel Mason. Rachel Mason was a teacher; something Amanda had thought would help other young people from making the same mistake she did. Mary, of course, had approved.

And when Mary Poppins arrived at her door, after Rachel had given her a cup of tea and told her all about Eddie Lawson, Rachel was glad that she had kept this secret, and that Mary Poppins had stuck around to help her. It was the support she had always needed, something that Mary had only ever given her. Apart from now, she got it from Eddie too. Rachel would always be thankful for that.


End file.
